Quantum Well Infrared Photodetectors (QWIPs) have been extensively studied over the past decades chiefly for their application in thermal imaging as large area focal plane arrays. The faster response time and compatibility with standard fabrication methods makes these detectors a promising alternative to the widely used HgCdTe and InSb based detectors in the mid-infrared (mid-IR) regime. Improved devices are desirable.